


Healing

by xsticknoodlesx



Series: A Family Of My Own (Chainshipping Family Shots) [9]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight Lives, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Guilt, Insecurity, M/M, Men Crying, Post-Canon, Scars, Swimming, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsticknoodlesx/pseuds/xsticknoodlesx
Summary: Lawrence, Adam and Diana go swimming while she's over. Diana takes interest in the scar Adam has from being shot. But when she finds out who hurt the man and how she gets upset.*Can be read as a stand-alone*
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon, Diana Gordon & Adam Faulkner-Stanheight, Diana Gordon & Lawrence Gordon
Series: A Family Of My Own (Chainshipping Family Shots) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999132
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so fair warning. This is kinda sad. Diana sees the scar on Adam's shoulder (it's the left one, right? if not please tell me!) and gets angry at her father. Feelings, crying and all that ensue. So be warned! 
> 
> Also while this can be read as a stand-alone and totally work, it might come to a surprise that Diana calls Adam dad which was established in the previous work but that's all there is to be said before you go!
> 
> (Also someone asked me in the comments to write something similar to this about past self-harm scars and I'd like to say that I'll probably write it sometime soon, even though it's kinda similar to this. So keep a look-out for that!)
> 
> Edited because I messed up and said it was Larry's left foot. But I still think an automatic car might work? Idk but I think normally for an automatic you'd just use your right foot so maybe he can switch it up and use the left. 
> 
> Enjoy ^^

“You know how to swim, right?”

Adam eyed Lawrence from the corner of his eyes, keeping his hands on the steering wheel. “What kind of question is that? Of course, I do!”

“It is a valid question.” Lawrence shrugged. “How was I supposed to know?”

“Why would I not know how to swim?” Adam shook his head. “And why would you wait until I am literally pulling into the parking lot of the swimming pool to ask me?”

“Okay, that’s a good question, too.” Lawrence joked. “I just wanted to make sure.”

“I can swim!” Diana piped up in the backseat, smiling at the two men. “I like swimming!”

“I know, sweetheart.” Lawrence said softly and smiled. “We’re here now.”

The three of them made it inside and Lawrence paid the entrance fee to get into the indoor swimming pool. Then they separated to get dressed. Adam took a little cubicle to himself while Lawrence entered one with Diana to help her. Not long after, Adam exited the cubicle to find Lawrence putting their things away in a little locker. Adam quickly scooted in next to him, nearly slipping on the wet floor before putting his things inside, as well.

“Adam, be careful!” Diana chided him.

Adam laughed a little and looked down. “I’m fine.”

“Daddy says not to run inside the swimming pool.” Diana raised an eyebrow at Adam. “That right, isn’t it?”

“Yes, I just don’t always listen to Lawrence.”

“I know.” The doctor chuckled before locking the locker. “Come on, let’s get going.”

“Can you swim with the prosthetic?” Adam asked in worry, pointing down at Lawrence’s leg. “Like, is it waterproof?”

Lawrence looked up. “Yes, it’s waterproof. But I don’t think I can swim that well with it. But don’t worry, I won’t go too deep into the water anyways.”

“Oh, I see.” Adam nodded. “And you’re not self-conscious about it or-”

“Adam, I’m fine.” Lawrence said softly, pressing a kiss to Adam’s cheek. “Don’t worry.”

“But- I mean, okay.”

“Adam, really, I am not self-conscious about how it looks.” Lawrence said softly. “If anything I hate not being able to play with Diana like I used to or needing to buy an automatic car because I can’t use my right leg for the gas anymore. I hope I can get used to using only my left foot for everything in there.”

“Daddy.” Diana pulled at Lawrence’s arm. “I don’t mind your leg and that you can’t play with me like that anymore.”

“I know, sweetheart.” Lawrence smiled. “I just hope that soon I’ll get better at walking with it. I mean I hardly need the cane anymore.”

“See?” Adam exclaimed. “And I don’t mind driving until you find a good automatic car! So don’t be worried or-”

“Adam, I’m fine.” Lawrence promised. “Diana, you need to stop worrying, too.”

“But Dad and I worry about you.” Diana mumbled.

“You don’t have to.” Lawrence smiled. “Trust me, that is not what I am self-conscious about.”

“Then what-”

“How about we just get going?”

Adam huffed a little but locked his arm around Lawrence’s to support him a little while Diana skipped after them. He’d have to find out what he was so self-conscious about.

They reached the pools not long after and while Diana immediately ran into the shallow parts and Lawrence slowly walked after her, trying not to slip in the water, Adam stood back at the edge of the big pool. The indoor pool was beautiful, designed to resemble a tropical island and there were a great many people around, having fun and laughing. Yet, Adam felt hesitant about going into the water. Lawrence noticed, too, because he turned back to look at the younger man.

“What’s wrong?”

“Is it- is the water cold?” Adam mumbled out, arms crossing over his chest.

Lawrence realised what was wrong then and there, quickly walking back toward his boyfriend. “Hey, it’s alright, okay? This is no bathtub to wake up in, this is not a prehistoric tiled bathroom and this is not dangerous, okay? We’re here to have fun and the water is nice, warm and safe.”

“Warm and safe?”

“I promise.”

Adam nodded and held onto Lawrence’s hand, following him inside the water. It took a while for Adam to relax once inside the water but when Diana began splashing him with water, daring him to chase her, he eventually got distracted. And so they spent a few hours like this, swimming, laughing and having fun. The only break they took was to have dinner at the little snack bar they had at the pool. 

After that, they all went back into the water – after half an hour because Lawrence insisted on waiting a little after eating to go back into the water. That was until the waves in the pool started. Adam startled a little before he felt Lawrence put a hand on his left shoulder, quietly explaining what was happening. He felt Diana pulling at his arm.

“Adam?”

Adam turned around in the water. “What’s up?”

“Can we go in a little deeper while the waves come?”

“But you have to hold onto Adam, okay?” Lawrence said. “And only so deep that Adam can still stand.”

Adam nodded along with Lawrence. “Your Daddy’s right. Maybe I should carry you.”

“Good idea.”

Diana made a face but relented, knowing how worried her father could get. She let Adam pick her up and carry her a little deeper into the water. Lawrence followed slowly, not going in too deep so he wouldn’t lose his footing when the waves came. Diana held onto Adam as he swayed along with the waves. When they finally subsided, he slowly moved back toward Lawrence who took Diana from his arms, appreciative of how the water lessened her weight because he was still struggling with his footing.

“Was that fun, sweetheart?”

“Yes.” Diana nodded and looked back at Adam. “Dad?”

“Huh?” Adam turned his head in question. “What’s up?”

“What happened to your shoulder?”

Adam didn’t immediately know what she was talking about and checked the wrong shoulder before realising she meant the scar from where he’d been shot by Lawrence. He looked down at it, examining how the scarred tissue reached over his shoulder and down toward his pectoral muscles. Looking back up, he saw Lawrence’s changed expression, eyes wet with tears and brow furrowed.

“Nothing.” Adam quickly said. “I just got a bit hurt.”

Diana reached out to Adam and Lawrence quickly handed her over. Once in Adam’s arms, she examined his shoulder. “But how did you get hurt?”

“I-“

“Was it when you got taken by the bad man?”

“Yes.” Adam nodded. “We were in that bathroom for hours and- and your dad had the objective to shoot me and- Oh no, I mean, I-”

“Daddy did that to you?” Diana asked in shock, her eyes wide with shock. “Why would Daddy hurt you?”

“No, it’s- it’s very complicated.”

“How is it complicated? Daddy shouldn’t hurt you!” Diana said in determination and Adam looked at Lawrence, at a loss of what to do.

The doctor couldn’t help staring at the situation, tears in his eyes. “We should- let’s talk about this when we get home.”

Diana stared at her father, her little face scrunched up in a mixture of anger and sadness. “I want to go home.”

“Diana, we-”

“I want to go home!”

Lawrence sighed, knowing the day was ruined anyway. “I think that’s not a bad idea. It’s getting late anyway.”

\---

Adam sighed as he pulled into the driveway to their apartment building. Lawrence stared out the window and Diana had fallen asleep on the way back. Slowly, Adam exited the car, his boyfriend following. Lawrence was about to pick up Diana when the girl woke up, squirming away.

“No, I want Dad to carry me.”

Adam swallowed but at Lawrence’s resignation, he quickly slipped in to pick the girl up. “Let’s get you ready for bed.”

Diana nodded and held onto Adam, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. “Dad?”

“Mhh?”

“Can you tuck me in?”

“Sure.”

Lawrence followed them, still feeling as if he could burst into tears at any second. His daughter was angry at him, ignored him and it was all his fault – of course, his actions would hurt her, too. And it wasn’t like he hadn’t been feeling guilty enough about it already. He was just grateful that Adam was there and that Diana at least still wanted him around.

He watched as Adam carried Diana upstairs and put her to bed, taking off her shoes and jacket. She was still wearing her jogging suit so at least she didn’t have to change before going to sleep. As soon as Adam had her shoes and jacket off, Diana cuddled up in bed, grabbing for her teddy bear.

“Adam?”

“Huh?” Adam sat down on the edge of her bed. “Go to sleep, Di.”

“Does your shoulder hurt?”

“No.” Adam shook his head. “It did in the beginning but not anymore.”

“Good.” Diana nodded. “It was bad of Daddy to hurt you.”

Adam shook his head again. “You don’t understand, Diana. We’ll explain it to you tomorrow. Your Daddy had a good reason to do that.”

“No.” Diana shook her head. “There’s no good reason for hurting you. If you love someone, you don’t hurt them!”

Adam sighed and tugged Diana in. “Sleep well.”

“You, too.”

Then Adam got up, turned off the room’s light before plugging in the night light and went outside. Lawrence had been watching from the door and was now watching Adam come out, closing the door behind him.

“Thank you for getting her to bed.”

“Of course.” Adam swallowed. “She’ll forgive you, you know?”

“Let’s not talk about this in front of her room.”

“Okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Diana talk, then they talk to Lawrence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fair warning: there is no definite answer that would make the issue go away because of course Lawrence still feels guilty about it and Diana will probably need some time to come to terms with it even after the conclusion of this, but that's just how life is! 
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Adam didn’t know what to do. Lawrence was sitting on the bed, face buried in his hands and probably crying. And Adam didn’t know how to comfort him, didn’t know how to solve this problem. So he sat down next to Lawrence and wrapped his arms around the man.

“You- you shouldn’t have to comfort me.” Lawrence croaked out. “I fucking shot you, Adam!”

“Lawrence, you had no other choice. I mean-”

“But I did!” 

“No!” Adam suddenly snapped, shaking his head. “You were worried about your family because a fucking serial killer was using them as leverage! I mean, I know Diana and to even think of her being held hostage is fucking horrifying! I can’t even imagine how it must have been for you; you’re her dad.”

“But I still hurt you.” Lawrence said and he looked so broken that Adam felt tears in his eyes. “Adam, I shot you. She’ll never forgive me for that and I don’t blame her. I haven’t even forgiven myself and I can’t imagine that you would.”

“But I did.”

“What?” Lawrence looked up at Adam, tears running down his cheeks. “Why would you do that?”

Adam sighed and crouched down in front of Lawrence’s sitting form. “Your family was in danger and you barely even knew me at the time. I doubt you’d still do the same thing nowadays.”

“Never. But that doesn’t mean-”

“Lawrence.”

“What?”

“She’ll forgive you. I know that because I’ve forgiven you. You’ve sawed your foot off so you wouldn’t have to hurt me but then shooting me became the only option.” Adam said sincerely. “Lawrence, you’d already sawn off your damn foot! What else was there left to do? Seriously, it’s okay and I forgive you.”

“Thank you, Adam.” Lawrence said and gave a small, sad smile. “You forgiving me really means a lot.”

Adam smiled at that and went in to hug Lawrence, slowly moving so he could sit in his lap. “I love you, Lawrence. You’re not a bad person, okay?”

“I feel so guilty, though.”

“That proves that you’re not a bad person. You feel guilty about the bad things you had to do and that proves you’re a good person.”

“I love you so much.”

“Sappy.” Adam chuckled. “I love you, too. How about we get to bed? Tomorrow we’ll talk to Diana, okay?”

“Thank you, Adam, for putting up with me.”

“Goes right back at you.” Adam chuckled. “Come on, Doc, let’s get some rest.”

“Alright.”

"Was that what you were so self-conscious about?"

"I hate seeing the scar and knowing I hurt you." Lawrence sighed but Adam was quick to shut him up with a soft kiss.

"Larry, I'm fine, okay? I'm alive, I can move my arm normally and I'm not in any pain. I'm fine, you see?"

"I see it."

\---

The next morning came and things were not going any better. Diana was still angry at her father, talking to him as little as possible and never straying from Adam’s side. The photographer seemed at a loss, always trying to start a conversation between his boyfriend and his daughter but failing each time. 

This went on until around noon when Adam finally had enough. Lawrence was miserable, sitting on the couch and not daring to talk to his daughter who was currently hiding in her bedroom, still angry. Adam stood from the armchair and marched off to find Diana, ignoring Lawrence’s questions as to where he was going.

When he got to Diana’s room, he knocked and entered after she’d asked him to come in. Once there, he found her lying on her bed, cuddling her teddy bear and sat down next to her.

“Hey, Di.”

“Hey, Ads.”

She turned around to look at him before sitting up and holding her teddy bear tightly. “Did Daddy ask you to talk to me?”

“No.” Adam shook his head. “I came on my own but I want to talk about your daddy.”

“What is there to talk about?” Diana huffed. “He hurt you!”

“Yes, and I want to explain the situation to you.” Adam took a deep breath. “It’s still very scary to me but I’ll try to explain it to you as best as I can.”

“I don't want you to get sad or scared.”

Adam shook his head. “I know but I need to talk to you about this. You already know that a bad man took your daddy and me, right? And that he kept us chained up in a room.”

“Yes.”

“And while we were there, your daddy had to hurt me unless he wanted you and your mommy to get hurt. And Lawrence really tried whatever he could, he even cut his own foot off, so he’d get out without hurting me. But it wasn't enough. So he shot me, in the shoulder. But I was fine, okay?”

“But he hurt you. Why aren’t you angry?”

“He tried everything else until hurting me was the last option.” Adam sighed. “I know he didn’t want to but there was nothing else to do but do what the bad man wanted him to. He was only trying to save you and your mommy.”

“So you just forgave him?”

“Yes.” Adam nodded. “I know you and I wouldn’t ever want anything to happen to you. And I’m fine now. See?”

Adam began to move his arm around widely, trying to show Diana that it was fine. It got a little giggle from the girl before she inched closer to hug Adam.

“Are you really okay?”

“Yes.” Adam nodded before chuckling. “Hey, I carried you up to the apartment yesterday. I carry you on my back all the time. If my shoulder was still bad, I couldn’t do that.”

“Is Daddy sad?”

“Yes. He’s a bit sad that he’s made you upset.” Adam sighed. “Diana, you know your daddy loves you very much. He loves me very much, too.”

“Okay.”

“And I know he wouldn’t want to force you to talk to him or anything, but do you maybe want to talk to him?”

“Okay.” Diana nodded. “Will you come along?”

“Sure.” 

Adam nodded and held out his hands. Diana took it, still clutching her teddy bear in the other arm. The two of them went downstairs to find Lawrence in the kitchen, doing the dishes. When he heard footsteps approaching, he turned to find his boyfriend and daughter standing on the other side of the kitchen island.

“Someone would like to talk to you.” Adam said softly. “If that’s okay.”

“Of course.” Lawrence nodded, quickly drying off his hands and coming closer to crouch down in front of Diana. “What is it, sweetheart?”

“Daddy, did you hurt Adam for Mommy and me?”

“Yes.” Lawrence sighed. “And I am so sorry and I feel so guilty, believe me. I tried everything and nothing seemed to get us out or guarantee your safety. That doesn’t make it okay and I am so sorry.”

Diana sniffled a little. “You wouldn’t hurt Adam or me, right?”

“Never.” Lawrence quickly shook his head. “I’d do anything for you two. I understand if you’re still upset but I want you to know that I’d never hurt you or hurt Adam ever again.”

“Does your leg still hurt, Daddy? You- you took it off for us.” Diana swallowed a little, looking up at her father.

“Not that much.” Lawrence said softly. “It can get uncomfortable and hurt a little but it’s nothing I couldn’t deal with, not when I know that taking it off gave me the chance to get back to you and get help for Adam.”

“Okay.” Diana nodded before looking back up at her father. “Can I have a hug?”

“Are you sure? You don’t have to hug me if you’re still upset.”

“Please?”

Lawrence nodded and picked Diana up, careful not to stumble as he stood up without the help of his cane. Adam quickly acted and took Lawrence’s arm to support him. Diana leaned into her father before looking up at him.

“I’m sorry if I made you sad, Daddy.”

“Don’t apologize. You were upset and those are your feelings.” Lawrence explained. “It’s okay to feel them.”

“You’d never let us get hurt, right?”

“No.” Lawrence promised yet again, not that he’d ever tire of assuring his daughter. “I love you so much, Diana.”

“I love you, too, Daddy.” Diana smiled and looked up at Adam. “Do you want a hug, too?”

Adam chuckled softly at that and nodded, wrapping his arms around Lawrence and Diana. “Don’t mind if I do.”

Lawrence smiled at that and heaved a sigh of relief. “I’m so happy to have you two.”

“Don’t get sappy with us.” Adam laughed and kissed Lawrence’s shoulder. 

“Oh, can’t I tell my daughter and boyfriend that I’m happy to have you?” Lawrence said in fake annoyance, a smirk on his lips. 

Diana shook her head. “No, you can tell us!”

“See? Diana agrees with me!”

Adam chuckled at that. “Oh, what a surprise!”

“Shush.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I have something more light-hearted planned (Lawrence and Adam chaperone a class trip of Diana's where they go camping like in cabins and all that) because I need something fluffy.
> 
> See you ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed it! The second chapter is coming soon (it'll only have 2) so look out for that! As always, Kudos and Comments are appreciated but don't feel forced!
> 
> See you ^^


End file.
